Lola
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: What do you do when your long-lost mother comes back into your life. Your boyfriend is living a dangerous life. And your dad is doing everything he can to keep you and your own mom apart? Lola Quincy is about to find out. Better summary inside!
1. Prologue

Sooo, this is a story I started a while ago. It's probably one of my favorite ones. Lola Quincy is 15 year old who lives in Gainesville, FL and has a great life with her dad Tommy Quincy and her aunt Sadie Harrison. But what happens when she falls in love with a guy that's too old for her, her long-lost mother Jude Quincy comes back, and drugs come into her life? She's trying to get her parents back together, while trying to get her boyfriend out of a dangerous life...until she gets sucked into it. Lola Quincy is about to get a rude awakening that life isn't always going to be perfect.

Please read and review! I promise it's better than it sounds!!

* * *

Prologue:

Tommy stormed out of the bedroom with tear in his eyes. He was angry, sad, depressed, betrayed; everything. All he wanted to do was punch the next guy he saw.. His heard was left on the floor and stomped on. The only thing he could think of was how he could be so stupid. All the signs were there and now he had solid proof. He turned the corner in the hallway and hit the wall so hard he left a hole. He screamed and finally broke down. He slid down against the wall and let the tears fall freely down his face. He broke into uncontrollable sobs. His body shook as the picture played over and over again in his head. He couldn't stop it.

His world was no longer there. All he could see was darkness around him; until a light came into view. It was his five year old daughter, Lola. She looked at him with her head cocked, holding her teddy bear closely to her side. She walked up to Tommy and held her arms open. Then she hugged him and patted hi back trying to do what he did when she was upset. He made her pull away and he tucked her brown hair behind her ear. "Lola, sweetie, what are you doing up so late?" Tommy asked trying to do everything he could to stop his tears.

"I heard you scream," Lola answered and looked behind him. "Daddy, who's that big man with mommy?"

Tommy stood up and saw Jude coming out of the bedroom and start walking towards them. He pushed Lola behind him and wiped his remaining tears. Jude looked devastated and so did the man behind her. He couldn't see why they were so upset. It wasn't like he was the one caught cheating for the third time in a year. "Tommy—" Jude, his wife of six years started but he interrupted her.

"Don't even think about it," Tommy said coldly. "What could you possibly say Jude? You didn't mean it? It's not what it looks like?"

She put her head pathetically. "I can't say anything," she confessed. "I'm so sorry, Tommy."

"I'm sure you are," he laughed bitterly. "But don't worry. I'm gone. I'll leave tonight."

He walked passed them heading towards their room. That's when Jude realized Lola was there. She picked her up in her arms as Jude cried. Lola looked at the man standing in the living room. Then she understood what was wrong. "Mommy, you kissed another boy?" She asked shocked.

All Jude could do was cry harder. Tommy came back with a small suitcase and a "Dora the Explorer backpack. Jude looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, holding on to Lola tighter.

"I'm taking her," Tommy said. "Give me Lola."

She stepped back from him in complete shock. "No," she said in a shaky voice. "No you're not taking my daughter. You must be out of your mind."

Lola unwrapped her arms around her mom. "I wanna go with Daddy," she said.

Jude looked at her with all the sorrow in the world. "Lola, you don't have to go," Jude said.

"Let go," she demanded squirming. Her teddy bear hit the floor. She finally let go of her and Tommy put her in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm going with Daddy."

Tommy picked up the bags and was about to head out the door but Jude stopped him. Her tears were still coming. He was trying to stay strong. "Tommy, please," Jude pleaded. "I'm sorry. Don't leave me, please, don't leave me. I love you."

He chuckled. "You know, I used to believe that," he said. He walked towards the door and looked back at Jude's hurt face. She seemed so broken. He took his hand off the doorknob and almost turned back. But he couldn't. This was just too much. It was the third time and he was through with it. He then took a deep breath and walked out the door.

* * *

**Sneak Peek for Ch. 1:**

_His smile was the most gorgeous crooked smile ever. Of course, her dad would never approve. And what would a 17 year old hot guy want with a 15 year old little girl who couldn't even drive yet. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little thump in her hear when there eyes met._

----------------------------------------------------

_His jaw dropped to the floor. His eyes were opened wide. His body was stiff like a statue. The words were repeating in his head like an overplayed song. Flashbacks through his mind. It was as if he had forgotten all about her; like she didn't exist. After ten years without seeing each other; without hearing her name. Jude Harrison. Jude Quincy._


	2. Chapter 1: The Story of Tommy & Lola

Hey guys! Well I'm glad you like it so far. And I'm also glad all of you were interested that Jude was the bad guy for once. It's a cool twist ain't it? -lol- Well here's chapter one. And I hope you like it. Things get started pretty early. Why bore you with pointless chapters before getting to the good stuff right? -lol- REVIEW PLEASE!!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Story of Tommy & Lola

"Dad, please," Lola pleaded to her dad as he was making breakfast.

"For the last time, no," Tommy said as he turned the stove off.

"But everyone is going," she tried to convince him. "Not many sophomores get invited. I'll look like a total loser if I don't go to Alexa's party."

"You're only fifteen, and I know what goes on at those parties," he said and put a plate in front of her.

"Dad, it's a PG party, I promise," she said. "You can even drop me off, come inside and everything."

"Tommy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

"Only if you promise not to embarrass me."

"Now, would I do that?" He laughed.

Lola took a bite of her hash brown. "Yeah, and purposely, too."

Tommy laughed and kissed his daughter on the head. He and Lola were living in Gainesville, Florida. Ever since the incident that happened ten years ago, they never tried to contact Jude. Lola remember too much of that night to ever forgive her mom. They never brought up her mother. Of course, Lola didn't mind it at all. She was the prime example of a daddy's girl. She was beautiful, too. Brown hair, blue-gray eyes, and looked exactly like Jude. Tommy couldn't explain how hard it was to love someone that looked like someone he hated. Tommy sighed and then nodded his head. "Alright, you can go," he said.

"Really?" Lola asked. Tommy nodded his head again and she squealed. She hugged him and finished eating her breakfast.

Tommy and Lola walked into Skilcraft Studios next to Gainesville High School. Lola worked there sometimes, learning all about producing from her dad. She loved producing and she loved to sing too. No one was surprised by that. With two famous parents it was to be expected. She didn't see it as her parents though. To her, she got all her skills from Tommy and Tommy alone. It was busy today since it was the weekend. New singles were being released as well as new artist. It gave both of them a rush. She loved the life in the studio. It was her home away from home.

The president of their whole company came out. Lola smiled and ran up to her to give her a big hug. "Aunt Sadie," Lola said happily as she hugged her aunt.

"How you doing, Lola?" Sadie asked ruffling her hair.

"As good as a fifteen year old girl could be," she shrugged. "School still sucks, boys don't notice me, and I have a dad breathing down my neck 24/7."

"Hey," Tommy laughed walking up to them. "I heard that."

They all laughed but when Sadie faced Tommy, she mouthed, "We need to talk."

He cocked an eyebrow but nodded his head nonetheless. He wasn't sure what was going on, but if Sadie wanted him involved it had to be serious. I t was weird, but Sadie and Tommy were actually the best of friends. She knew all too well what had happened between him and Jude. Kwest was the one she was cheating on him with. And Kwest was engaged to Sadie at the time. Neither of them could believe it. So, Sadie quit G-Major the day Tommy left and got a job at Skilcraft Studio as Vice President and soon got promoted. That's when she called Tommy up offering him a job. So he moved to Florida about seven years ago. All of them have been the happiest they have ever been. Of course, both Tommy and Sadie would always be hurt and scarred. But they were each others support team.

Lola decided to check out one of the new band called Invasion. If she liked them, Tommy would too. They were so much alike.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45  
__Swimming through the ashes of another life  
__There's no reason to accept the way  
__Things have changed  
__Staring down the barrel of a 45_

Lola pressed the intercom button when they finally finished. She was impressed. "Guys, that was really awesome," she complimented. "Did you write it yourself?"

The lead singer, who was 17 and named Steven said, "Actually, no. We usually do, but we also have a songwriter and we use some of her stuff too."

Lola looked at Steven and saw him wink at her. She felt herself blush and she smiled back shyly. She twirled her hair like she always did when she got nervous. There was no denying Steven was cute. He had dark brown hair and the lightest green eyes she had ever seen. He had a tattoo on his forearm that said "Psalms 144:1". She made a mental note to look that up later. His smile was the most gorgeous crooked smile ever. Of course, her dad would never approve. And what would a 17 year old hot guy want with a 15 year old little girl who couldn't even drive yet. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little thump in her heart when there eyes met.

Lola cleared her throat and shook her head. She heard a slight chuckle come out of Steven. She also noticed he was still staring at her. "So, uh," Lola stuttered a bit, "Who's your songwriter?"

Just then Sadie walked in and looked around the studio. "Where's your father?" Sadie asked looking around frantically.

"He's in the alley having himself a licorice break." Lola informed her. "Is everything alright?"

"Hm?" Sadie said. "Oh, yeah, I just need to talk to him about something. Do me a favor? Make a demo for these guys until your dad comes back."

She nodded her head and Sadie went out of the room. Lola knew something was up and she was going to find out. Curiosity might have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. She smiled and laughed when she noticed it was a saying Tommy always used to say. She was becoming more and more like him everyday. She didn't mind either. She looked back at the guys who had started their own conversation, besides Steven. He had gone to the stool in the corner. He was still staring and smiling at her. She cleared her throat once again. "You guys ready to do a demo?" She asked. They all jumped, excited and started to walk to their places. "Guess that's a yes."

Sadie walked out of the door that led to the alleyway. She looked to find Tommy next to his bike eating some red licorice. She took a deep breath and walked up to him with a smile on her face. Tommy heard the click of her heels and turned his head to her direction. The smile she had on was a fake. He could tell. He knew her way too well by now to be fooled and fall for that happy façade. When she finally reached him, he handed her a piece of licorice. She gladly took it and nibbled on it slowly. "Thought you were over these," Sadie said.

Tommy shook his head. "Nah, I'm not a quitter," he said with a smile. It made her giggle as bit and she took another bite. Tommy turned his body to her and leaned against the brick wall of the building. "So, what's going on Sade?" He asked.

She was thinking about lying but knew it was no use. Tommy could read her like a book. She took another deep breath. She wasn't sure if this was the best idea but she knew she had to do it sometime. Better now than later, she thought. "Invasion has this amazing songwriter they want us to meet," she sighed. "Her name—well her penname is Elizabeth Taylor."

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, so what's the big deal?" He asked confused why she was stressing over it.

"She sounded familiar, I so I decided to look her up," she told him. "Turns out she is pretty talented. She wrote the song Moral of my Story for the new singer Keera Woodhill."

"Oh, Lola loves her," he said.

She nodded her head. "I clicked on one of the websites and it had a bio and a picture." She paused biting her lip for a moment. She took the last bit of the licorice and ate it to stall some time. Then, she knew she had to say it. Taking another deep breath, she confessed. "Elizabeth Taylor is actually…Jude Harrison."

It didn't click right away in his head. It was like the words were all jumbled up and he was trying to unscramble them. Sadie waited for his reaction all the while, scared that she made a mistake of telling him. But he finally figured it out. His jaw dropped to the floor. His eyes were opened wide. His body was stiff like a statue. The words were repeating in his head like an overplayed song. Flashbacks went through his mind. It was as if he had forgotten all about her; like she didn't exist. After ten years without seeing each other; without hearing her name. Jude Harrison. Jude Quincy. He thought he'd never hear that name again. How cruel fate was to bring her to Gainesville. Of all the places in the world to go to she ended up there. Of all the Studios in Florida Invasion could've gone to it had to be Skilcraft. It had to be where Tommy and Lola were.

He spit out the licorice he had in his mouth and coughed. He almost choked trying to swallow it after hearing the news. Sadie patted his back with concern. She just hoped whatever happened, it wouldn't hurt Tommy and Lola. She would kick out Invasion in a second. She didn't care. They were her family and she couldn't bear to see them get hurt again. The back door opened and Lola came outside.

"Aunt Sadie…" Lola trailed off when she saw the look on her dad's face. She ran up to him and touched his arm. "Dad? Dad, are you ok?"

"Um," Tommy coughed. What was he supposed to tell her? He couldn't tell his own little girl her mom was going to pop out of nowhere and end up here. He had no idea how she would react. But he knew she felt the same way about her mom as Tommy did. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. "Yeah, I'm good. Went down the wrong pipe."

Lola looked at her father and smirked. "Liar," she accused.

"No, really, I'm ok," he tried to assure her when he could finally breathe right again. "What's up?"

She shook her head at him. She had no idea why he was trying to lie. It's not like it was going to work. "Well, I was going to tell Aunt Sadie that Invasion is wicked. Also, I recorded their demo but it's kind of rough. Dad's going to need to fix it up."

"Sounds cool," Sadie said. "I think I might go check on them. See both of you tonight."

Tommy looked at her incredulously. Sure, leave him alone to do the dirty work. '_Traitor_,' he thought. He looked down at his beautiful daughter wondering how to tell her. This wasn't going to be an easy task. It had to be something you needed to ease into. But how was that even possible to do? Putting her hand on her hip, Lola waited for an explanation. She knew her dad better than himself. Something was bothering him and she wanted to know what it was.

Then, Tommy got an idea. It was a wonderful idea. Maybe he didn't have to tell her about Jude. Maybe he could avoid the whole thing. He smiled liking the plan he was coming up with. "Lola, you said you wanted to go to Key West, right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," she dragged out the word suspiciously.

"So how about we go next week?" He suggested. "We'll leave next Sunday."

Lola looked at him like he had gone mental. "Next week?" She asked. "But what about school? See, because I was thinking of going during a more reasonable time; like, say, summer?"

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," he encouraged.

He looked at him for a second and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess Bree can collect my homework for me," she said.

He hugged her happily. "Great! Tell your aunt Sadie and we'll start planning."

"Ok." She started to walk towards the door turned around and said, "By the way, I will find out what you're trying to avoid. Love you! See you inside." As the door closed Tommy laughed. He kept forgetting that she was too smart for his old tricks. But it didn't matter. She would stop prying eventually. She always did. As long as neither of them had to see Jude, he was perfectly happy.

* * *

**Sneak Peek for Ch. 2:**

_Steven and Lola were talking…a lot. They exchanged phone numbers and either texted or called one another everyday. Lola knew it was a little weird for them to get close so fast, but she couldn't help it. Steven was awesome, sweet, funny, smart, and gorgeous. _

------------------------------------------------------------------

_"What are you doing to me, girl?" He whispered. _

_He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "The same thing you're doing to me," she responded._

_He opened his eyes and looked into her beautiful blue-gray ones intensely. Then, slowly, he closed his eyes again and kissed her softly._


	3. Chapter 2: Age is Just a Number

Hey ya'll! So for those who are reading Remember When, my pages got completely lost! So I need to find my old notebook and retype them! I am SO sorry. But I will continue that story okaii??

I'm so glad all of you are liking this story so much. Like I said, it's one of my favorite ones! And this is one of my favorite chapters! It goes more into the Steven/Lola thing I'm starting to like so very much! -lol- So please review all of you precious readers! haha!

* * *

Chapter 2: Age is Just a Number

The weekend had passed. They decided to leave Monday instead so they could finish a single for Invasion. Lola and Tommy were packing for their vacation. Monday through Friday they were going to the Keys. Lola stopped asking questions just as Tommy predicted. They had been working on Invasion all weekend and they knew they were going to be the new band of the year. Also, as the week passed, Steven and Lola were talking…a lot. They exchanged phone numbers and either texted or called one another everyday. Lola knew it was a little weird for them to get close so fast, but she couldn't help it. Steven was awesome, sweet, funny, smart, and gorgeous.

Although Tommy was oblivious to the relationship that was growing between them, Sadie wasn't. Every time Lola's phone would go off with the ringtone Love Story, she would smirk at her. Being a woman she thought it was sweet and wasn't too concern. It was a little crush. But she knew if Tommy found out he wouldn't take it too well.

They were all in the house packing while Sadie was cooking some dinner for them. Then Lola's phone went off. _"It's a typical love story. Started out as friends. This is how it ends." _She quickly picked it up; her heart racing every time. "Hello," she answered.

"Hey, it's Steven," Steven said on the other end.

"Oh, hey there," she greeted. "What's going on?"

"Just wanted to see how your day was going," he said. "You left school early and I was wondering why."

Steven was a senior at Gainesville High, as Lola was a sophomore. They would always bring their friends together and have lunch in the courtyard. This time she left right before. "Oh, my dad just wanted me to get a head start on packing."

"Well, lunch wasn't the same without you," he sighed sweetly.

She blushed and hid her face from her dad. "Aw, who knew Steven Voltren was such a charmer?" She giggled.

Sadie and Tommy were in his bedroom. He was folding clothes while she was looking at pictures on his dresser. There was one that was taken at Skilcraft. It was a party. Lola was about eleven and she was onstage singing as song. She had this look on her face; full of passion. For a split moment, the face turned into Jude's, and then quickly back to Lola's face. Sadie shook her head and sighed. She turned to Tommy. "So, what exactly are you planning on doing?" She asked.

"You said Jude was going to be here this week," he said as if she didn't remember. "So, I'm taking my daughter for a vacation. Then, you call me when she's gone, and we'll come back."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked again. "Maybe you should let Lola meet Jude."

He stopped folding one of his shirts and stared at Sadie like she had three heads. Was she serious? That was the stupidest idea he had heard in a while. "You know, for someone who's really smart, you suggest a lot of dumb ideas," he accused.

"It's not dumb!" She said defensively. "I'm just trying to figure the best way for this. I don't think it's a good idea to runaway from this, especially, when you're going to be producing Invasion. You're going to see her eventually."

He stopped for a while with a worried look. He glanced her way and then put the rest of his close in his suitcase and zipped it up. He was never going to see Jude again. Not if her could help it. He walked out the room and Sadie sighed again. Things were going to go wrong. She could feel it. Tommy was running away from something that would sooner or later catch up with him. She didn't know if he could handle that.

Lola was sitting on the couch twirling her hair and smiling. Her suitcase was next to her and she was leaning on it with her arm. "I guess I'll let you go and finish packing," he said. "Call me later?"

"Of course," she assured. "Talk to you later."

"You better," he laughed. "Bye."

"Bye," she whispered and hung up the phone. She looked at her blackberry and sighed. Seventeen wasn't too old for her was it? It sounded old, but it was only a two year difference. Maybe she could work that out with her dad. Of course, nothing was happening now. It was too soon to tell. But a girl could still dream.

Steven looked at the picture of Lola he had in his phone for a minute before flipping it closed. He put it in his pocket and smiled when he was Jack—the drummer of the band—came up to him. These two had been best friends since they were in diapers and been through everything together.

Jack put an arm around his friend and started talking about this girl he met in chemistry. They made it up to Steven's mustang that his songwriter had given him. They threw their backpacks in the back. They were about to climb in when they heard whistling. He turned around and saw two blonde girls laughing and smiling at them. They waved. He waved back and rolled his eyes and looked at Jack. "Vultures, all of them," he laughed.

Jack laughed with him. "Hot vultures," he said.

"Yeah, I guess," he nodded his head. "Listen, you wanna come over today? I need some help with Algebra 2.

"Ha," he scoffed. "Right, like I know anything about that." He rested his arms on the hood of the car.

"Hm," Steven hummed. "Oh wait, Lola knows about all that math stuff. She's in an advance class. Think I should call her and—"

He stopped short when his buddy started to chuckle. He didn't understand what was so funny about math. "Steven, dude, you've got it bad."

He looked at Jack with a confused look. "Huh?"

He chuckled again. "Don't even try to play dumb," Jack warned. "You're feeling on Lola, aren't you?"

Steven shook his head and hopped into the car. Jack followed him suit. Truth is, Steven really like Lola. He had been denying it in his mind since the first day they met. But there was no way around it. He couldn't help how he felt. "Yeah, a little," he admitted.

"Be careful with her. She's only fifteen and your about to turn eighteen. That's not a smart thing to do." He closed the car door and waved at the girls again.

He nodded. "I know, I know." He twisted the key and started his car. "Trust me, it's not going to get that serious."

Or at least, he hoped not.

Tommy woke up to his daughter laughing. He looked over and saw her texting and smiling. She had been doing these late night texting sessions for a couple of days now. He looked over at the hotel clock and it was almost midnight. He groaned quietly. He contemplated on whether to tell he to go to sleep, or ask her about it in the morning. Seeing as he could hardly keep his eyes open he decided to worry about it tomorrow. So he yawned and went back to bed.

Lola was texting Steven all night. It was becoming more and more frequent now but she wasn't minding it at all. Steven was hilarious and always knew how to make her smile. Those two were becoming closer and closer every minute and it scared her a bit. This had never happened to her before. She had crushes on boys before, and even a couple of boyfriends. But with Steven it was different. It was like something kept pulling her in. There was something about him that made talking to him a necessity.

Her phone vibrated and she realized she had another text message from him. Thank God she had unlimited texting, Lola thought. Her dad would kill her. She opened it up.

**Evr taken a moonlight swim?**

She clicked reply and started to text back.

**no not yet. but i plan to someday w/ a bf  
****or something. i think it's romantic.**

Just then she had a picture in her head of her and Steven. They were swimming in a lake with the moon shining ever so brightly. Both of them were staring into each other's eyes. The image was gone when she felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

**Well I know I'm not a bf. But you want 2  
****take 1 wit me? b/c I have a surprise for u.  
****Look out the window. *winks***

Lola's heart stopped. For a minute she didn't believe him. But there was that force again. It was pulling her towards the window. So she followed her feet and opened the curtains slightly. There was an image swimming inside the pool. She stepped on the porch and leaned on the railing to get a closer look. Finally, the person rose to the surface again and waved at her. It _was _Steven.

She dialed the number four on her phone and it dialed Steven's number. Oh, yes, he was on her speed dial. She heard it ring and he went to the edge of the pool to pick up his phone happily. "Hello, Lola," he greeted.

"So it _is_ you," she confirmed. "How'd you get here?"

"Plane," he simply stated. "I've been wanting to go here for a while and did Jack and Bree."

"And you brought my best friend here too?" She squealed. "What do you want?" She asked thinking it might be a bribe.

"Nothing," he laughed. "Come on out. I'll be waiting for you."

"Be right down. Bye." She hung up right away and went into the bathroom, careful not to wake Tommy. She grabbed her brand new bikini that Sadie had ordered especially for her. It was a string bikini; red. On the back of the bottoms it said 'Beach Bunny'. On the front of her top, on the left part, it said her name. It was cute and sexy, so she was happy she could show it off to her friends. She put on a white, fishnet robe that reached the top of her thighs. She grabbed a towel, her flip-flops, and ran out the door.

Lola swore she never ran so fast in her life. Since she was in a suite, she was on the ground floor. So, it wasn't really a far walk. Finally, she was out the back door of the hotel, and at the gates of the pool. She opened it up and saw Steven splashing around. Then she saw Bree and Jack jumping in. She smiled and closed the gate behind her. Jack swam up to Steven. They both saw Lola coming and both of their jaws dropped. Steven was absolutely speechless when she said hi to them. Bree came out of the pool and hugged her. When Lola took off the robe, he was stunned even further. "Lord, forgive me for my sinful thoughts," Jack laughed.

Steven elbowed him in the stomach. "Hey, watch it," he mumbled a little irritated.

Both of the girls walked into the pool and Lola swam right up to Steven. "So, this is some surprise," she said.

"Yeah, isn't it?" He boasted playfully. "I'm full of them."

Bree and Lola were sitting on the side of the pool with their feet in the water. They watched the boys play fight and dunking each other in the water. Lola didn't realize she was staring at Steven until Bree mentioned it. "You like him," she assumed.

She turned to face her friend and smiled. "What's not to like?" Lola asked.

"Maybe the fact that he's turning eighteen in a couple of weeks and your jailbait," Bree hinted.

"Eighteen in a couple of weeks?" Lola asked. "I didn't know he was going to be…legal…so soon."

Bree sighed and put her arm around her. "Look, he's sweet and everything. But don't get yourself in trouble, ok?"

"I don't plan on it," she sighed. She knew it was too good to be true.

They swam in the pool until they realized it was almost two in the morning. Bree and Jack got out first. "I guess this is goodbye," she sighed and looked at Steven.

The others went out the gate and it was just Steven and Lola. He looked at her with that crooked smile she loved. Subconsciously, she smoothly swam closer to him. He reached out his hand, and his fingertips ran down her cheek softly. She sighed and closed her eyes for a second. She moved closer still, until their bodies were touching. "Lola," Steven started. "I'm seventeen, about to be eighteen. You're only fifteen. And, yet, I'm…I'm feeling things I know I shouldn't be feeling; things that could get me and you in a lot of trouble. But I want to take that risk when I'm with you." He raised his hand to her cheek and softly caressed it. "What are you doing to me girl?"

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "The same thing you're doing to me," she whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked in her blue-gray ones intensely. Then, slowly, he closed his eyes again and kissed her softly. Lola was gone. Her mind went blank. Her heart was racing. She sucked in a deep breath and her arms automatically went around his neck.

She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Lola had been kissed before, but it was nothing like this. It felt like her whole body just exploded as a firecracker would. Steven felt the exact same way. He thought about this moment so many times before. Now that it finally happened, he couldn't get enough. He couldn't get enough of her soft porcelain skin, the coconut smell of her hair, her hands pulling on his hair, or the feeling of her lips moving with his.

All the world around them faded and nothing else existed but them. Steven pushed Lola against the wall of the pool. She wrapped her legs around him. Her nails lightly scratched his chest all the way down to his perfect abs. He groaned and his hands made it down to her smooth thighs. He bit her bottom lip and worked his way down to her neck. He sucked on a sensitive spot and she moaned. This set him off even more.

He didn't understand what was so special about Lola than any other girl he thought he loved. This intense feeling of just wanting to be close to her was new to him. Especially, only knowing each for not even a month. It wasn't normal. None of this was normal. Yet, for a moment he didn't care. For a moment, all he wanted was Lola. For a moment, undoing her top, he didn't think of the risks anymore. For a moment, as her top was thrown to one of the beach chairs, and her body flushed with his, there was no before and after. Then, when Lola tried to reach for his trunks, that moment was gone. Both of them realized what was happening.

Steven pushed himself away from her, breathing heavily. She looked down at herself and blushed putting her arms over her chest, trying to cover herself. He had to look away. She looked beautiful, but he had to keep his common sense. That was something he lost every time their eyes would meet. "I, uh," Steven stuttered. "Ok, um, I didn't…I mean this wasn't…" He trailed off and groaned. There was nothing that he could say to make this better. He jumped out of the pool and grabbed his towel. He held out a hand to help her out. She took it, still having one arm around her chest, and he pulled her out easily. Handing her his towel, he looked away again, ashamed. "Your top is over there," he told her pointing behind him. He sat down on one of the chairs and covered his face with his hands.

A minute later he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Lola with her top back on and her robe. He stood up and immediately held her hand. She smiled and laced their fingers together. "Are you ok?" He asked, worried written all over his face.

"Mhm," she mumbled nodding her head.

"Are you sure, because I—" He was cut off by her.

"Steven, I'm fine," she reassured him. "I think you should go back now, though. I just know Bree's going to be calling me asking about my…um, our first time or something." She didn't want to admit she was a virgin. She already felt embarrassed enough by being so exposed.

I really, really, like you," he confessed. "I mean, extremely. There's just something about you. But I should've known better."

She held his hand tighter. "This wasn't a mistake Steven," she tried reassuring him. "My dad always says that nothing is ever an accident. Some things happen for a reason."

He sighed and tucked a hair behind her ear. She reached up on her tip-toes and kissed him slowly. Hesitantly, he responded and held onto her waist. "I like you too," she whispered against his lips. They kissed for a moment longer until Lola pulled away.

"I better get back," Steven said smiling a bit.

"Yeah, me too," she said smiling also. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow at the beach?"

"If you want me there, I'll be there," he said and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Lola."

She smiled. "Goodnight."

Lola grabbed her towel and started to walk towards the gate. She couldn't believe that just happened. It was so fast, yet during it, it was all in slow motion. The movements, the feelings, the touching, were all significant and highlighted in he own little replay in her head. She could still taste his lips on hers and feel his touch on her skin. It gave her a burning sensation and she found she had goosebumps. But what she didn't know was what it all meant.

They both admitted they liked each other, but were they together? Her head was filled with flashbacks of that moment, and questions that were unanswered. She wanted the answer tonight. But after what had happened, it wouldn't be such a wise idea. It would make things more complicated then they were now. Nevertheless, her curiosity had the best of her and she turned around.

Steven was drying off his hair and he noticed her staring. "What does this mean?" Lola asked bluntly.

He looked surprised for a moment. "Well, you didn't ease into that did you?" He laughed and moved towards her.

"You know me," she said. "I like to cut to the chase. So, are we together or what?"

He laughed again. He pecked her lips. "I'm with you, and you're with me," he explained. "But you have to understand, if this happens, we need to keep it quiet. This won't look good to our parents or anyone else if we let everyone know."

She nodded. "I understand. But can I at least tell Bree?"

"Why not? I know I'm going to tell Jack."

They both laughed, kissed once more, and Lola finally went back to her room. She saw her dad still asleep and she changed into her PJ's and went to her room. She sighed happily as she lay down on the bed and smiled. "Yes!" she whispered.

* * *

**Sneak Peek Chapter 3:**

_She sat down and waited for him to speak whenever he was ready. "I have to tell you something," he sighed. "It's...it's about your...mom."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"No!" she screamed. "A mom is supposed to be someone who takes care of you!"_

_"I wanted to!" Jude shouted. "But your dad took you away from me. You _wanted _to go. What was I supposed to do?"_

_"You were suppopsed to be his wife!" She yelled._


	4. Chapter 3: I Don't Have a Mother

Oh em gee you guys! -lol- your reviews are the BEST! i can't believe you love this!! but i am so glad you do! this makes me feel so much better. been having a hard time lately. trying to find a job. husband doing his thing in the army. and writing is what keeps me grounded and calms me down, and you guys keep me going! so thank you so much! this is a drama-filled chapter, but don't worry there are plenty of more coming!! PLEASE REVIEW!! AND THANK YOU AGAIN!

* * *

Chapter 3: I Don't Have a Mother

"This sucks," Lola said as she boarded the plane. Lola and Tommy's vacation was cut short due to Sadie. She had to go out of town for some emergency in one of the other companies. Since Tommy was second in command he had to go back and hold the fort down for a week or two. So, that morning they packed their bags and went to the company jet.

Lola was so disappointed when she had to call Steven and Bree and tell them she wasn't going to see them until Saturday. She pouted as she sat in one of the seats. Tommy wasn't too ecstatic himself. Jude was supposed to be at Skilcraft in two days. He didn't know what to do. He had never been more stressed or nervous in his life. He thought about telling Lola so many times on the ride to the airport, but he didn't get around to it. There wasn't any easy way to tell your own daughter that the person who broke their family up ten years ago is coming in two days. Yeah, that would go over real well. Tommy rolled his eyes and started to massage his temples. His head hurt.

He was tired of thinking. He felt a warm hand on his arm that caused him to look up. Lola looked down at him with a concerned look. He must've seemed like a nervous wreck. He was rubbing his temples, sighing, and his leg was bouncing. Tell her, or don't tell her. She had a right to know. But also she had a right to be fifteen and happy. The most drama a teenager should have is their final exams, passing their driver's test, and if a guy likes them or not.

Tommy was torn in two different directions. He didn't know which one was the right choice. "Dad, you're thinking too hard," Lola giggled. "What's wrong and don't say, 'Nothing sweetie'".

He moved over to the window seat so he could provide a seat for her. She sat down and waited for him to speak whenever he was ready. "I have to tell you something," he sighed. "It's…it's about your…mom."

Lola looked at her dad amazed. The last time she ever heard him say anything about her mom was when she was eleven. He said she had the same eyes and laugh. Then that was it. As far as she knew, her mom could be dead right now, and neither one of them would've known. Or maybe that's what he needed to tell her. Maybe Tommy got word that her mom had died and now they have to go to her funeral. She really hoped not. She didn't want to seem like a heartless bitch, but she could care less about her mom.

She couldn't even remember her name, or what she looked like. Tommy offered her a picture but she refused. Whatever it was though, it was tearing he dad apart. She could tell. Just then _Love Story _started playing. She looked at her phone and a picture of Steven came up. "Can you hold that thought?" She asked.

"Lola, this is important," he urged.

She bit her lip. "Ok, this won't take long, I promise." She answered and went to the back of the jet. "Hello?" She greeted.

"Hey babe," Steven said happily and sweetly. "God, does it feel good to say that."

She giggled and blushed. "It feels even better to hear it," she admitted. "What's up?"

"Oh," he said remember why he called in the first place. "Bree and Jack know. So does the rest of the band. But that's it. Everyone else is still oblivious."

"Sounds good." She looked over at her dad who had his face in his hands. Something was terribly wrong with him. It was like she was five all over again. Seeing her dad depressed, angry, and betrayed made her hate her mom. Now, he was beginning to get that way again. "Hey, listen," she said to Steven, "I'll have to call you later. We're about to take off."

"Aw," he playfully whined. "Alright, but call me when you land. I want to make sure my _girlfriend_ made it back ok."

A smile spread across her face. "It's the least I can do for my _boyfriend_."

"Kisses, babe."

"Kisses?" Lola asked laughing. "Really babe?"

"I thought girls liked that," he said. "Alright fine. Bye, and remember to call me.

"Will do. Bye, bye."

She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She got up and went to talk to her dad again but found he was already asleep. She shrugged her shoulders. If it was all that important she would find out later. The jet was taking off in a couple of minutes. So, she put in her iPod and went to sleep.

Lola was in her home studio with Tommy controlling the sound. The studios were all taken up at Skilcraft so she decided to record her new song at home. Tommy never got the nerve to tell Lola about Jude. By the time the plane landed she had forgotten, and his courage was gone. He was stressing all day. Jude was coming tomorrow. But he tried to push the thoughts in the back of his head.

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling_

_I shouldn't believe in_

_The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday_

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never going to amount to much_

_But they're never gonna change my mind and oh_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Get you not to treat me like…_

_A child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

Lola stopped singing when she found Tommy wasn't really paying attention. She sighed. "Dad," she said through the microphone. "Dad!"

Tommy looked up and stopped the music. "Why'd you stop singing?" He asked.

"Oh, you noticed," she said sarcastically. "Well, that's nice. At least you paid attention to that."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I know I've been a little distracted."

"A little?" She asked incredulously. "That's a very dramatic understatement."

She took off her headphones and walked out of the booth. She walked through the door that connected the control room and the booth. She sat down on the couch and looked at her father. He had been this way since they landed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

She sighed and walked over to him. "Yes there is," she insisted. "You know you can tell me anything. You used to be able to all the time."

He grabbed Lola's hands and kissed each one. "It's nothing you can change," he told her. "Look, I can still tell you anything. But this is just something I need to deal with myself, ok?"

"No, it's not ok." She sat down on the swivel seat next to his and crossed her arms. "Can't you at least tell me what's going on?"

He shook his head. "Not now, but soon, I promise."

After dinner Lola went into her room and started playing with her guitar trying to think of a new song. Her album was starting and she was getting excited. Not only because her music was about to be out there, but because now she can work closely with Steven. She smiled thinking of him. He was everything she wanted in a guy. She never realized how much she liked him until now. She never imagined them actually getting together. It was close to impossible in her mind, and now they were together. It was the most amazing feeling.

She grabbed her notebook from her desk and started to jot down some lyrics. Strumming on her guitar, she started to hum some tunes. "Hey Steven, I know looks can be deceiving, but I know I saw a light in you," she sung softly.

"Are you crazy?" Jack said as Steven and he were writing a song. Steven rolled his eyes and threw his notebook on the ground. These were the times he wondered why Jack was his best friend. "Dude, tell me what's today's date?"

"March 12th," he mumbled irritated by the same conversation they had every night.

"And when is your birthday?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"March 27th," he sighed.

He shook his head in disappointment. "You are going to be eighteen. Why in the hell are you dating someone who's fifteen?"

"Because I like her ok man," Steven said. He got and threw himself Jack's bed. "Listen, Lola's…different."

Jack sighed and sat next to his friend. "I'm not trying to make you mad or anything," he confessed. "But this is crazy. I know you like her, but maybe you should think about this a little more before you go any further. And what about Cameron?"

He gave him a death glare by mentioning that name. "What about Cameron?" He asked.

"He's not going to like your new candy," Jack said. "Too young and naive. He won't accept her into the—"

"Look, it doesn't matter because she's not going in," he shouted. "And Cameron is not going to find out, right Jack?"

He looked at him worried. He couldn't lie to Cameron. Neither of them had. He didn't even know if it was possible. And if Cameron found out some other way they would be in so much trouble. Jack didn't want to get into the shitbag. "I don't think I—"Jack started but stopped when Steven took out his pocket knife.

"You know I can beat you," Steven threatened. "Don't say anything to Cameron, Gerald, or anyone else." He gulped and nodded. "Good. I'm going to go."

He walked out and Jack sighed. "He better know what he's doing."

Tommy sat in his office. Today was the day. Jude Quincy was supposed to walk through the doors of Skilcraft and he had to meet with her. All day he was trying o think of way to keep Lola from coming to the studio after school. He knew it was next to impossible. Skilcraft was their life. But he had to try. Sadie was supposed to come back that afternoon. So, maybe, she could help out. But if Lola did get taken care of, who would take care of him?

Seeing Jude again after all these year was going to be brutal; torture. To see her face alone and walk away without breaking down was going to be the biggest challenge. As much as he hated Jude for what she did, he could never hate _her_. He had tried so many times, but it wouldn't work. She kept his heart and wasn't giving it back anytime soon.

His heart has been beating as hard as a rock all day. Picking up his cellphone he got up and locked the office door. Maybe he couldn't avoid her, but he knew one thing about Jude. No matter what the situation, she would always be jealous if Tommy had a girlfriend. He looked through his contacts and found and old friend on there. He clicked send, and his juvenile but satisfying plan was in the works. After this, all that was left was how to get Lola out of the way of Jude.

Lola was walking down the streets of Gainesville. It was an early release today, but she didn't want to go to the studio right away. She decided to get some coffee from Starbucks and get some time to herself. She was walking around the university (University of Florida) just clearing her head and looked at the scenery.

Gainesville wasn't a big city but it was exciting and so full of life. She heard some muffled music and realized it was her ringtone. Right away she knew it was a text message from Steven.

**I'm back! Meet at Starbucks **

**in 5…**

She squealed and closed her phone. Finally, she was going to see her boyfriend. She ran the other way down the street to go back. She didn't look where she was going and ran into someone. She fell down and her coffee went flying into the street and almost hit a car. She was grateful that it didn't drop on either of them. She looked up and saw she had bumped into a woman.

The woman's eyes got big, as if she was in complete shock. Lola got up and back up a little bit. "Sorry, ma'am," Lola apologized and turned around to walk away. "Lola," the woman's voice called for her.

She turned around slowly. She had no idea why this person knew her name. Granted, people knew her because of her dad, but she had never seen her before. It was creeping her out. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

The woman smiled and Lola just got even more confused. Was this person some kind of stalker? "Lola, it's me," she said. "Jude."

Jude; that name sounded familiar. Maybe she was an ex-convict or something. But she really didn't have much of clue on who Jude was. "Ok?" Lola asked. "Should that mean something to me?"

"You don't remember me at all?" The woman asked sounding hurt. "Lola, it's me. Jude Quincy. I'm your mom."

Her cellphone dropped on the ground. Her mouth was hung open slightly. Her body felt like it went into shock. It couldn't be. She hadn't seen her for almost eleven years. She didn't know anything about her mom. Lola hated her, think she would never have to set eyes on her. But now, this woman was claiming to be her mom.

There was no reason for her to show up in her life. Especially, after all these years. Lola started to laugh a little. "Lady, I'm sorry but I don't have a mom," She laughed.

"You want proof?" Jude asked and pulled out her wallet. Then she handed her a picture that was inside of it. The picture was of Tommy, Jude, and Lola. She seemed about three years old. Jude was lying on her side and Lola was in her arms sitting on the floor. Tommy's arm was on Jude's waist and they were all smiling. They all seemed so happy.

This couldn't be happening. She closed her eyes and crumpled up the picture in her hand. It was her. It was the one who broke her dad's heart and the happy family they used to be. She let the picture drop on the floor as her anger boiled up. "Like I said before," she slowly, "I have no mother."

"What? Lola—"

"No!" She screamed interrupting Jude. "A mom is supposed to someone who takes care of you!"

"I wanted to!" Jude shouted. "But your dad took you away from me. You _wanted _to go. What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to be his wife!" By this time, they had an audience around the. But Lola hardly noticed. "You were supposed to be faithful, and be there for me and dad! Do you know how hard it is for a little girl to hear her dad cry at night? To be wondering why her mom wasn't there. Wondering why her mom didn't love him anymore; love me anymore?"

Tears were now glistening in her eyes. She was remembering the pain that left her along time ago. "You have no idea how hard it was for him to leave you and take be with him. And yet he gave me an amazing life. _He _was the one who scared the monsters away. _He _was the one who held me when I cried. _He _was the one who clothed, fed, and taught me. I have a father; a dad.

"You are dead to me. You are nothing to me _Jude_. So go back to where you came from. Go back to whatever new man you have. I don't care. Just leave me alone!"

Lola took a deep breath and let one tear fall from her eyes. She was about to turn away but Jude grabbed her arm to stop her. She snatched it back roughly. "You don't understand," Jude said in a shaky voice.

Her own tears were threatening to fall. She didn't expect it to be like this. If she ever saw her daughter again, she thought it would be a happy reunion. But she was way off. Lola showed no sympathy. All she wanted to do was go home and run into her dad's arms. She felt like she was in some weird dream. Her mother wasn't really there. She wasn't really crying in front of her and the whole town. But it was all true. And at that moment, she would've given anything to escape reality.

"Don't understand?" Lola asked in anger. "I don't think _you_ understand!" You hurt my dad and me! Now you want to waltz up in my life acting like we're the Brady Bunch?" She took a deep breath before continuing. "Jude, you gave up your family a long time ago. We don't need you. Now, please, go away. I never want to see your face again."

The crowd around them erupted into whispers. Lola and Jude both looked around finally realizing the scene they had created. Just then Steven was seen by Lola pushing through the crowd. Finally, in sight, they made eye contact and she ran to him crying. He held her close trying to calm her down. Jude started to walk towards them but stopped when Steven gave her a death glare.

"I don't know who you are, or what you did, but stay away from her." He demanded. He turned to Lola. "Are you ok?" She nodded. "Do you wanna see your dad?" She nodded again and walked away from the scene onto Skilcraft.

* * *

**Sneak Peek: Chapter 4-**

_Jude nodded her head. "Yeah, sure," she agreed. "Um, listen, I really want to talk to you…and Tommy, about everything that happened."_

_Sadie laughed bitterly. "I don't see how that's possible," she said. "You've already had your say. Remember?" She walked passed her and looked over her shoulder. "When you slept with Kwest?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Tommy, these papers take a lof of work," she explained. "We need to figure out the copyright, then run it through Jude's company and our own. Not only that, but they need to aporve it since, technically, they co-own most of her songs."_

_"An how long is all that gonna take?"_

_She bit her lip. "Oh, a minimum of...six months."_

_Lola, Tommy, and Jude looked at her in complete shock. _

_"Six months?" Tommy asked in disbelief._

_"A minimum?" Jude asked scared._

_"This...could be bad," Lola whispered to herself._


	5. Chapter 4: Long Avoided Hellos

Sorry it took longer to get this out. I was pretty busy and I start a new job tmrw so wish me luck! woot woot! haha. Okaii so this is chapter 4 and still more drama to come...I PROMISE!!

Oh, i have a questions for some of my reviewers. Not to be mean, but do you any of you actually read my story. All of you are surprised that Jude cheated on Tommy, and then more surprised that she cheated on him with Kwest. And then didn't even know that Kwest and Sadie were engaged, when it clearly states it in the first chapter all of that information.

okaii anyways, thank you for reading and please leave beautiful reviews! you guys keep me going!! ily all!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Long Avoided Hellos

Tommy was at his office talking to his old friend Yvonne. She was sitting on his desk. They had been friends since junior high school. She would always help him out no matter what it was. "Will I have to kiss you?" Yvonne asked.

"I don't know," Tommy said.

"Ew, that's going to be like kissing my brother," she laughed.

"Oh, don't act like you don't want this," he joked.

He started to make kissing noises and she laughed. He finally kissed her cheek and hugged her. Then the door opened. He looked up still hugging Yvonne and saw her. It was Jude. For a minute, he let go of her and just stared at Jude. Both of them were in complete shock. "Tommy?" Jude asked shock to see her ex-husband here.

"Jude," he said trying to stay calm and professional.

She looked so beautiful. Her hair had gotten longer, and was still blonde. Her eyes were the same too. He used to be able to spend all night just looking into them. Now, he felt empty when he saw them. "Baby, who's this?" Yvonne asked playing her part.

Tommy looked at her and then back at Jude. "This is Jude Harrison," he sighed. "She's the songwriter Elizabeth Taylor."

"Oh, boo," she said pouting. "I was hoping for some alone time."

He looked at her again and lowered his head. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

She gave him a confused look and he walked pass Jude out of his office. Yvonne sighed and looked at Jude. She walked up to her and Jude backed up a step. "Look, I don't know what you did to him, but he's like a brother to me," she informed her. "And if you hurt him anymore then I'll…"

"Yvonne Washington," Sadie said walking in. "How nice to see you."

Jude turned around and the surprises just kept coming for her. "Hey Sadie," Yvonne greeted.

"Um, could you give us a second?" She asked. Yvonne nodded and walked out. Sadie walked over to the desk.

"Sadie," Jude said. "I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you since…"

"Since my fiancée cheated on me with you?" She said in sarcastic sweetness.

Jude put her head down. "Yeah," she whispered.

"Look, I'm here for professional reasons only," she said. "I like Invasion and love their songs. All we want is for you to give us creative freedom."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We want to own your songs Jude," Sadie stated simply.

Jude nodded her head. "Yeah, sure," she agreed. "Um, listen, I really want to talk to you…and Tommy, about everything that happened."

Sadie laughed bitterly. "I don't see how that's possible," she said. "You've already had your say. Remember?" She walked passed her and looked over her shoulder. "When you slept with Kwest?"

She walked out of the office. This wasn't going good at all. She had no idea they worked here. Jude looked up at the ceiling. "Really? Of all places?"

Steven walked Lola down the street to Skilcraft. Lola couldn't believe it. She had actually met her mother. She yelled and screamed at her in front of half of Gainesville. She didn't know how to feel about all of this. It was crazy. This whole thing was ridiculous. She wondered how Jude even made her way to this city. It was a long way away from Canada. Thoughts and questions were swimming around in her head. She tried to make sense of it all but it wasn't working. Her heart was still pounding like a drum.

Now she needed to tell Tommy. That wasn't going to be simple. Of course, she didn't have to tell him. But it was the right thing to do. Also, by this time, she couldn't even put on a fake smile. Who knew that this would ever happen? Her perfect little life was getting crazier and more complicated by the minute.

Tommy was sitting in studio E all alone, with the lights off. He thought he could handle it. But when Jude walked in that room, he lost all of his bravery. Every feeling and memory he ever buried came back in those three seconds when they made eye contact. He should've avoided this somehow. But Sadie was right. Eventually, they would have to meet. This was too much for him. He couldn't handle this alone. He felt like God's own personal joke.

Tommy didn't know if he could go back out there and face her. But he had to in order for Jude to give up her songs. Being vice president, and Invasion's producer, he had to sign the papers as well as Jude and Sadie. Life wasn't fair to him.

Steven and Lola finally made it to the studio. Sadie was walking to her office when she saw Lola. Her mouth was agape and she hid the papers in her hand behind her back. She walked up to them with a nervous smile. "Lola, Steven," Sadie greeted. "Why aren't you in school?"

"We had an early release day," Steven informed.

"Oh, how wonderful," she mumbled sarcastically. "Well, we're dealing with some really important visitors here. So, why don't both of you go home? Or, hang out at the mall. I heard Pac Sun is having a sale."

Lola looked at her confused. She didn't understand why she was trying to get rid of them. "Um, as fun as that sounds," Lola started, "I really need to talk to my dad. It's important."

Sadie saw the look in her niece's eyes and got worried. "Lola, are you ok?" She asked.

She shook her head. "No, not really." She confessed and gulped. "I met my mother today."

"You what?" Sadie was astonished. She couldn't believe it. The plan to keep Lola away from Jude was spoiled before it even got started. Sadie sighed. "Look, honey, the truth is Jude is Invasion's songwriter."

"What?" Lola turned to Steven angry. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because our song writer isn't Jude Harrison," Steven defended confused. "Sadie, her name is Elizabeth Taylor."

She nodded. "Yeah, that's her penname. Look she's very secretive with her artist. She's only met two out of the hundreds she's worked with."

Lola had a dazed look on her face. That answered everything. That's why Jude was here. That's why they ran into each other. This still didn't make her feel any better. That meant that Tommy had already seen her. She didn't know how he would handle it. But it probably wasn't with grace and style. "Where's dad?" She asked.

Sadie pointed to the one of the studios. She turned to Steven. "Steven, why don't you come in the office with me?"

He nodded and squeezed Lola's arm before following Sadie. Lola walked in the studio and found her dad with glistening eyes. She gasped and ran to him. She enveloped him in a hug. She started to pat his back as his arms went around tightly. She pulled away with her own tears trying not to fall. "Lola, sweetie, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

_Lola, sweetie, what are you doing up so late?" Tommy asked trying to do everything he could to stop his tears.  
_"_I heard you scream," Lola answered and looked behind him. "Daddy, who's that big man with mommy?"_

She shook her head trying to get rid of the painful memories. "Dad, are you ok?" She asked.

"Uh, I would try to lie, but these damn tears kind of give me away," he chuckled weakly.

"Oh, dad," she said. "I'm so sorry." She bit her lip. "I saw her today too."

He gave her a confused look. "You saw who?"

"Jude," she sighed. "I ran into her near the university."

"Oh, my god, Lola," he said. "I wish I was there. You could've been a mess trying to handle that."

"Says the blubbering blob in front of me," she smiled.

He laughed a bit. "I have to go back out there and sign those papers."

Lola grabbed his hands tightly. "Dad, I know you don't want to go back out there, but the faster you sign them the faster she's out of our lives."

Tommy nodded knowing she was right. The only way to get rid of Jude was to go out there. He hugged his daughter one more time and both of them walked out into the lobby.

Making their way to the office both of them were getting nervous again. Neither of them wanted to see Jude again, but knew they had to. Walking in Lola took a deep breath. Sadie was at her desk reading over the papers out loud. All of Invasion was on the couches goofing around quietly. Then, there was Jude. She was in one of the seats in front of the desk listening to Sadie carefully.

Sadie looked up and saw the two standing there in the doorway. Jude looked behind her and saw them. "Tommy, Lola," Jude said about to stand up.

"Don't even bother," Lola told her sternly. "My dad is here to sign those stupid papers. Then, we can get rid of you."

Sadie scratched the back her head. "Actually," she started, "I have some bad news." Both of them looked at her scared. "Tommy, sit down."

Tommy sat in the chair next to Jude uncomfortably. "What's going on?" He asked.

Lola sat on the couch with the guys. "Tommy, this paperwork is a lot of work." She explained. "We need to figure out the copyright and run it through Jude's company and our own." She sighed looking at the contract in front of her. "Not only that, but they need to approve it since, technically, they co-own most of her songs."

"And how long is that gonna take?"

She bit her lip. "Oh, a minimum of…six months."

Lola, Tommy, and Jude looked at her in complete shock. "Six months?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"A minimum?" Jude asked scared.

"This…could be bad," Lola whispered to herself and sank into the couch.

* * *

**Sneak Peek for Ch. 5:**

_"Tommy, I know you hate me ok? But I have nowhere else to go!"_

_Lola looked between them and gently touched her dad's arm. "We can't just keep her out in the streets," she whispered. "I guess we can, at least until she finds a place of her own."_

_He looked at Jude angry. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"And who is this delicious creature?" He asked circling her like a vulture._

_Steven tensed up not wanting to admit the truth. This wasn't going to go well. He didn't want to let Lola know about this part of his life. He intended to keep it that way too. This was a secret she didn't have to know about. He grabbed her hand quickly and walked out of the movie theater and quickly went to his car. She had no idea who that guy was, or why Steven was getting so worked up over someone who was supposed to be his friend. But the look on his face told her not to ask questions. She just followed him and went into the car._


	6. Chapter 5: Last Resort

Hey hey! Chapter 5 is finally up. I know it's been long, but you're gonna have to bear with me. I got distracted because of spring break and then family coming down and all. so yeah...

now i did not do this in like...ALL the otha chapters soo..

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. I do not own the songs..:

CH 1: 45-Shinedown

CH 3: Tell Me Something I Don't Know-Selena Gomez

Hey Stephen-Taylor Swift(i changed the spelling)

Shut Up-Simple Plan

ENJOY AND RMBR TO REVIEW PLEASE!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Last Resort

Lola was in one of the studios working on a song for her boyfriend of two months. In these two months not much had happened. Jude was staying in some hotel in Trenton, which was about an hour away. Tommy and Lola avoided her as much as possible, but she kept insisting to talk to them. At least Lola knew where she got her pushiness from. And now she realized how annoying it actually was.

Invasion was winning over people all over the country. They already had two singles. 45 and Damn Regret. Everyone was in love with them, which made Sadie very happy. Lola's album was almost ready to be released. She wanted to put in one more ballad before sending off the master. She was so excited that her CD was actually going to be in stores for people to buy. Everyone loved her single Tell Me Something I Don't Know and her newest one Start All Over. That one was, of course, about Steven.

As for Lola and Steven, they were doing great! Now that he was eighteen, they tried to keep it as quiet as possible. They wanted to seem like best friends. So far they were fooling everyone. It was hard to have a secret relationship, especially when they were around each other all the time. But they knew it was worth it.

"They're dimming the street lights," she sang softly. "You're perfect for me. Why aren't you here tonight?"

She head the door slide open ad looked to see Steven there. She smiled as he grabbed one of the swivel chairs and sat in front of her. "Hey cuteness," Steven greeted, briefly kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm ok," he replied nonchalantly. "Excited to hear this song you've been talking about."

She giggled. "Well, you're just in time," she announced. "I just finished it."

"All right, let's hear it," he said.

She strummed her guitar softly and then started to sing.

_Hey Steven  
__I know looks can be deceiving  
__But I know I saw a light in you  
__And as we walked  
__We were talking  
__I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the girls throwing rocks at your window  
__I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Steven  
__Boy you might have me believing  
__I don't always have to be alone_

'_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
__Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
__Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
__Can't help it if there's no one else  
__Mm, I can't help myself_

_Hey Steven  
__I've been holding back this feeling  
__So I got some things to say to you  
__Ha, I've seen it all  
__So I thought  
__But I've never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name  
__You're beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Steven  
__Why are people always leaving?  
__I think you and should stay the same  
_

'_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
__Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
__Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
__Can't help it if there's no one else  
__Mm, I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights  
__You're perfect for me  
__Why aren't you here tonight?  
__I'm waiting alone now  
__So come on and come out  
__And pull me near  
__And shine, shine, shine_

_Hey Steven  
__I could give you fifty reasons  
__Why I should be the one you choose  
__All those other girls  
__Well they're beautiful  
__But would they write a song for you?_

_Ha ha_

'_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
__Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
__Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
__Can't help it if there's no one else  
__Mm, I can't help myself_

As she strummed the last chord she heard Steven clapping. "You liked it?" She anxiously asked.

"Loved it," he whispered. "It was great and it made me feel pretty special."

"Just don't go getting a big head," she joked putting her guitar to the side.

He caressed her with his he and both looked around making sure no one was around. He brought her face to his and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and tightened her grip on his shoulder. They completely lost themselves that they didn't hear anyone come in. A throat cleared and they back away from each other as quickly as possible.

Lola looked behind Steven, scared to see who had caught them. Luckily, it was only Bree. "Bree," Lola sighed in relief. "You scared me."

"You guys aren't too good at keeping secrets," Bree chuckled.

"Oh, come on," Jude said to the hotel manager. "It's not my fault. I can't get anymore money from my company until next month."

"I'm sorry Ms. Taylor but there's nothing I can do," he apologized. "Either you get the money or you lose the room. And since you have no money, I have no choice."

"But—" She tried until the door slammed in her face. She stomped her foot. "Ugh!"

She looked around Trenton and crossed her arms. Now she had nowhere to stay and no one to turn to. She took a deep breath trying to stay calm and think of a plan. She was thinking of asking Sadie but that's how she ended up in the hotel. She rummaged through her purse walking to her car, with her suitcase in the other hand. She took out a pack of licorice she bought yesterday, knowing it would come in handy. Tommy was right about one thing. It was exactly like cigarettes. Once you start, it was almost impossible to quit. It relieved your stress.

She took a big bite and looked up at the sky. "Can you please give me a sign?" She asked. "What can I do?"

She sighed and looked at the music store across the street from the parking lot. She turned towards her car and put her suitcase in the back seat. She turned around again and saw a poster that wasn't there before. It was a picture of Lola, promoting her album coming out in two weeks. "Not the kind of sign I was looking for, but I'll take it."

She climbed in her car on her way to Skilcraft.

Tommy and Sadie were in Sadie's office talking to each other and joking around. They were grateful to have each other there. Both of them were still not adjusting well with Jude here. But they knew it would be a lot harder if they didn't have each other.

Sadie was talking about this new guy that she had met and seemed so full of life. She had this sparkle in her eye Tommy hadn't seen in awhile. He envied her for that. No matter what, he couldn't find anyone right for him. There was always something wrong or missing. It was Jude's fault. She really messed him up. Because of her, he couldn't be happy with anyone, as hard as he tried.

Lola wasn't ok with Jude being here anymore than Tommy. But she did find out the only time they could talk was when they were working on a song for Invasion. They agreed on almost everything. But after the song was done, Lola wouldn't give her the time of day. Tommy didn't understand how she got used to Jude being around so quickly. Tension was still there, but he could hardly stand being in the same room with her.

He didn't like it. He hated being the only one who couldn't stand her. He needed to get used to it a lot faster than he was. It would be hard but he needed to do this for him. He wouldn't let Jude run his life. He was going to do this! I _'Easier said than done,'_ he thought to himself.

Bree, Lola, and all of Invasion were in the studio working on a song and goofing around. Mike, the guitarist, was rocking out a fast beat. Jack was playing the drums laughing. Gerald was playing his bass, and Lola and Steven were singing. Bree went up to Lola and started dancing with her, then joined her in the song along with Steven.

_There you go  
__You're always so right  
__It's all a big show  
__It's all about you_

_You think you know  
__What everyone needs  
__You always take time to criticize me_

_It seems like everyday  
__I make mistakes  
__I just can't get it right  
__It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
__But not today_

_So, shut up, shut up, shut up  
__Don't wanna hear it  
__Get out, get out, get out  
__Get out of my way  
__Step up, step up, step up  
__You'll never stop me  
__Nothing you say today  
__Is gonna being me down_

Steven started laughing. Bree was playing the air guitar next to Mike, and Lola joined her. Steven and Gerald jumped up and landed on the floor head banging there heads.

_There you go  
__You never ask why  
__It's all a big lie  
__Whatever you do_

The door slip open and they all stopped abruptly seeing Jude in the doorway. Lola crossed her arms and stared at her. Everyone else looked at each other uncomfortably. "Is your dad here?" Jude asked.

"Mhm," Lola mumbled and moved over to Steven.

"Yeah, okay," Jude whispered. "The song sounds great. Bye."

"Wait," Lola stopped her. "You haven't spoken to my father since you got here. And I assure you he doesn't want to speak to you."

She nodded agreeing. "Well, this is pretty important," she said.

Lola scoffed. "Like that makes a difference."

"Lola, I know you don't like me. But this is important. I'm about to live in a box on the Gainesville streets."

"Just where a rat belongs," Tommy said coming in. This was hard for him. It was first time he said anything to Jude. But it felt better to throw his hatred at her. If he was angry and kept focus on hating her, he'd be ok.

The rest of the gang looked around. "Um, Lola, we'll meet you at the mall," Bree suggested. "Around five?"

Lola nodded and the all left. The three stood there looking at one another. "Tommy, I need to talk to you," Jude said turning to him. "The hotel I was staying in kicked me out. My company can't give me any money until Keera accepts the new song I wrote her. It won't be final until next month."

Tommy shrugged. He didn't know exactly what she wanted him to do. He wasn't going to give her money. He had no reason or obligations to help her out. "So?" He asked.

"I need a place to stay," she implied quietly. "Just for a month and…you're my last hope."

Tommy looked at her like she was crazy. Was she seriously asking him if she could move in? She must've gone insane over the past eleven years. "You mean, you stay at my house," he stated laughing. "You must be out of your mind."

Lola looked at her dad and then at Jude's pained face. Even though she hated Jude, she felt bad for her. Damn her good conscience. "Maybe it won't be so bad," Lola said.

"What?" Tommy asked looking at her confused. "No, she's not staying with us. She can't."

"Tommy, I know you hate me ok? But I have nowhere else to go!"

Lola looked between them and gently touched her dad's arm. "We can't just keep her out in the streets," she whispered. "I guess we can, at least until she finds a place of her own."

He looked at Jude angry. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly.

She looked at her grateful. "Thanks."

"I still hate you," she said and walked away.

o0o0o

Tommy and Jude walked into his house while Lola went to the mall with Bee and Steven. Jude stayed at least two steps behind him. This was the most awkward and uncomfortable situation she had ever been in. And she was sure it was the same for Tommy as well. He hadn't spoken one word to her since he agreed for her to stay with him and Lola. She appreciated it. She rather have the silence than getting into it with Tommy Quincy. There was a weird vibe surrounding them as she stepped into the living room.

Tommy was not happy about his. If it wasn't for Lola he wouldn't have even considered something so ridiculous. This wasn't going to work. It could only lead to disaster. Of course, it was hard to say no to his daughter. "As you can tell, this is the living room," Tommy said in a monotone voice.

The moved into a hallway and made it to another room. "This is the kitchen, obviously," he said. Then they crossed the kitchen and went to another hallway. This place was huge. "Your room is the first one on the left. Right next to it is the bathroom. Don't worry about sharing. Lola and I have our own. My room's at the end of the hallway on the right. Don't go in it at any means." Jude just simply nodded. "Lola's room is on the other end of the house next to the studio."

Her eyes went wide. "You have a studio?" She asked.

He looked at her with cold eyes and then turned around heading to the living room. "Just don't get in my way or Lola's," he spat back.

o0o0o

Steven and Lola came out of the movies laughing. They had watched Race to Witch Mountain. They thought it would be a good movie to make fun of. Bree called Lola and told her she wasn't joining them. She decided they needed time alone. So Steven picked up Lola from the studio and they went to the movies.

Steven wrapped his arm around Lola's shoulders and kissed her temple. She excused herself to go to the bathroom. He nodded and went to one of the arcade games in the lobby. He was about to play a racing game until he heard someone call his name.

He looked over his shoulder to see Cameron walking out of one of the theaters. "Cameron," Steven said in surprise.

Cameron came up and shook hands with him. He started to get nervous. Lola was here. He hoped to God that Cameron would leave soon. "What are you doing here man?" Steven asked.

Cameron shrugged. "Wanted to see if there were any hot girls," he explained. "Remember your old candy Alicia? Dude, you should've warned me she was a freak."

Steven laughed nervously. "Well, you wanted her."

Lola came out of the bathroom and saw Steven talking to another guy. She went over to them and laced her and Steven's hands together. He let go quickly. She looked at him but then thought he didn't want anyone seeing it. Cameron looked at her and his eyes lit up. "Who's this?" Lola asked.

"A friend," Steven mumbled.

"We're best friends actually," Cameron said. "We've known each other for years. He's my brother."

"Yeah," Steven agreed with tension in his voice.

"And who is this delicious creature?" He asked circling her like a vulture.

Steven tensed up not wanting to admit the truth. This wasn't going to go well. He didn't want to let Lola know about this part of his life. He intended to keep it that way too. This was a secret she didn't have to know about. He grabbed her hand quickly and walked out of the movie theater and quickly went to his car. She had no idea who that guy was, or why Steven was getting so worked up over someone who was supposed to be his friend. But the look on his face told her not to ask questions. She just followed him and went into the car.

* * *

**Sneak Peek for Ch. 6:**

_Jude couldn't believe how close they were. She wished she had that relationship with her daughter. She knew she was stupid for what she did. But it had been ten years. Surely, they could forgive and forget by now. She wasn't asking for a big fairy-tale happily ever after. All she wanted was her family back. At least her daughter._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He looked at her and saw a deep cut above her eye. "He did this to you?" He asked angrily. "That's it! I'm done with this!"_

_He was about to go to his father when Leslie ran in front of the door. "Don't," she pleaded. "He'll hurt you like last time. And mom's not here anymore to stop him from killing you. I can't lose you."_

_"But Les, we can't keep letting him do this to us," he said._

_"It's just a cut ok?" She said pushing away from the door. "I'm fine. And mom promised she'd come back for us right? It's only a matter of time. Then we'll be out of here."_


	7. Chapter 6: The Secret Life

Hey guys! A lot of ppl have been saying that they can't find the videos so here are the links...

youtube .com/watch?v=eBkybChwZdM (soulmate chapter)

youtube .com/watch?v=GIhytDViJeI&feature=channel (jommy chapter)

Again, they are very big spoilers. Especially the Jommy chapter so if you don't want a spoiler don't look at it. Please comment too! Thank you! So the next few chapters are going to be about Jude and Lola. We'll see where we go from there. By the way, what sounds better? Stola or Loven?

Just wondering. PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU EVERYONE!!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Secret Life

Lola woke up to the smell of sausage and pancakes. She smiled knowing it was her dad cooking his famous chocolate chip pancakes. It was a perfect way to start the morning. She got out of bed and picked out her clothes for school. When she finally got dressed, she put her hair in a messy bun, and grabbed her books.

The food smelt more and more incredible the closer she got. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a blonde hair woman over the stove. She turned off the stove and put the pancakes on a plate and the sausage in another. "Jude?" Lola said in confusion.

Jude turned around and saw Lola with a perplexed face on. She smiled slightly. She put the pancakes on the island as Lola slowly sat up on one of the stools. "I decided to earn my keep," Jude explained. "And it's a thank you, for convincing Tommy to take me in."

"Uh huh," she mumbled. "Bet you they're not as good as my dad's."

"Where do you think he got the recipe from?" Jude asked chuckling.

"Oh, that's right," Lola said. "He said he learned how to cook from a _bitch_."

"Whoa," Tommy said walking in. "Lola Quincy, what did I tell you about that kind of language?"

"Sorry," she apologized to her dad. "I'm not hungry anyway."

"Ok," Jude whispered and started to put the pans in the dishwasher. She turned around slightly looking the relationship between Lola and Tommy. The seemed so happy and comfortable with each other. It was more like they were best friends than anything else.

"You ready for school?" Tommy asked Lola.

"Yep," Lola responded.

"Alright come on," he said grabbing the keys from the kitchen counter.

"Can I drive?" She asked.

"If you promise to be careful," he said.

Lola laughed and grabbed the keys. She put her books in her backpack and put it on her shoulder. Then, taking him by surprise, she jumped on Tommy's back. He let out a grunt and pushed her up more. "Aren't you a little too old for piggy back rides?"

"Of course not," she laughed. "Now go daddy, go!"

They both laughed and went outside to the driveway. Jude couldn't believe how close they were. She wished she had that relationship with her daughter. She knew she was stupid for what she did. But it had been ten years. Surely, they could forgive and forget by now. She wasn't asking for a big fairy-tale happily ever after. All she wanted was her family back. At least her daughter.

Everything was so out of control. Maybe talking to them would help. It would be hard but she had to start somewhere. And she knew Lola would listen to her. Jude sat at the island and took a bite out of her pancakes. What would she even say?

o0o0o

Lola walked through the busy hallways of Gainesville High School with Bree. They were laughing and chattering away about everything and anything. Right now, school was Lola's only escape from her mother. But Bree was trying everything to convince to her to make peace. On the way to lunch, she decided to try again. "Don't you even want to try?" Bree asked grabbing a hoagie.

"She broke my dad's heart, Bree," Lola said getting a salad.

They both paid for their lunch and went outside to meet Steven, Jack, and Emily; Jack's new girlfriend. "It's been ten years," she still tried to encourage. "I mean fate obviously brother her here for a reason. And now she's living with you."

"It's only until next month," Lola sighed. "I took pity on her."

Bree finally accepted defeat. She knew it was going to be tough to convince her. But she didn't think it would be impossible. They saw Steven and the rest of the gang under a tree. They hurried and joined them. Steven and Lola brushed their hands together for a second. From a bystander point of view, it just looked like and innocent accident. That's what they were shooting for.

Rumors were going around about the two but all they did was deny it. Lola even pretended to flirt with other guys, much to Steven's dismay. But it worked. The rumors were slowly dying down.

o0o0o

Jude spun herself around in the swivel chair bored. She had writer's block and gave up the song. She laid her head on the chair, looking up at the ceiling. Tommy came in quietly and saw her blowing bubbles with her gum. He leaned against the doorway just watching her act like a bored little kid listening to a lecture. Despite himself he smiled and chuckled. Jude heard him, turned around, and lifted her head. He shook his head at her in mock disappointment. "Never thought Elizabeth Taylor would be sitting down on the job," Tommy joked.

"No, but Jude Harrison does when she had writer's block," Jude said smiling.

"So, you still go by Harrison?" He asked.

"Depends on where I am," she responded. "In my company, Alias, Inc. it's Harrison. But in Canada it's still Quincy."

He nodded and was going to walk away. Although it wasn't as hard as it was before, it was too hard to be in the same room for too long. But the tension was disappearing. And Tommy didn't like that. He didn't want to forgive too easily. He wanted to hate her, but it wasn't working too well.

"Tommy wait," she pleaded. "Please, sit and talk to me. I don't care if you yell at me, scream; whatever. Just please. I don't want to do this with you."

He looked at her; directly into her eyes. All she could see was the same pain and betrayal she saw so many years ago. He ten looked to the floor and sighed. This wasn't something he could just forgive and forget. As much as he wanted to just pick her up in his arms and kiss her, it couldn't be done. His heart wouldn't let him. "I can't Jude," he said with a shaky voice.

With that he walked out of the studio. Jude side and put her head against the control panel a little too hard. "Ow."

o0o0o

Lola, Steven, Jack, and Emily were at Lola's house. Lola and Steven were on one couch, and Jack and Emily were on the other. Both couples were making out. They had been for the past hour and the only time they separated was to get oxygen. Neither Jude nor Tommy was due back home for another three hours.

Even though they have only been dating for about three months, Lola and Steven were falling for each other fast. This scared Steven more than anything. He wasn't supposed to fall for girls. Sooner or later he was going to either give her up or share. It was a lose-lose situation.

He could tell her about Cameron. He could tell her about his life. But it was his deep dark secret. He kept it in for so long. If Lola knew, he would lose forever. He couldn't handle that.

All of this was so confusing for him. Steven never had to deal with this before. Once he met Cameron, falling in love was never an option. But with Lola, he couldn't help himself. As much as he tried to distance his heart from her, it kept going back. Who knew someone so young could make him lose control like he was? Certainly not him.

Lola could tell he wasn't concentrating on the kiss. He seemed distracted. She pulled away and looked at him with a confused look. But before she had time to ask him his phone started to vibrate. He took it out and flipped it open. "Steven here," he greeted.

There was a moment of silence as he listened to the other person. His eyes went wide and then he got up from the couch quickly. Jack looked at Steven worried. He got up and touched his shoulder. "Leslie, calm down," he instructed. "Go into my room and lock the door. I'll be right over."

Jack knew instant what was going on when he heard Steven say his little sister's name. Lola was completely confused. What was going on with Leslie? "It's ok," he promised over the phone. "If anything, I have…protection. Just stay in my room and wait for me."

Jack grabbed Emily's hand and his jacket then headed out the door. "Is everything ok?" Lola asked Steven as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Something came up at my house," he vaguely stated. "I'll call you later."

He kissed her quickly and headed out the door. She sat there dumbfounded at what had just occurred. She brushed it off uneasily hoping whatever it was, Steven and his sister would be all right.

Steven's face was in his hands trying to calm down but it wasn't working. He was ten minutes away his house. A lot could happen in ten minutes. He wanted to know why this car wasn't going any faster. Jack was driving since he gave him a lift today. Images of Leslie on the ground crying and bleeding kept popping in his mind. This car ride was taking way too long. It had to go faster. Finally, they made it.

Steven got out his Gerber and switched it open. Jack grabbed his gun from under the seat. He told Emily to stay in the car. She nodded and locked the doors. Both of them walked into the house quietly. There was a bowl shattered on the ground. They walked slowly through the house and looked at the wreckage. Pictures were on the floor and there was a hole in one of the walls. They started to make their way to his room.

Passing the bathroom, Steven saw his dad throwing up in the toilet. He hurried to his room. He knocked on it. "Leslie, it's me and Jack," he whispered through the door.

The door quickly opened and twelve-year-old Leslie collapsed in his arms crying. He hugged her close trying to calm her down. "Jack I've got this," he said. "You can go."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

Steven nodded. Jack kissed the top of Leslie's head and got out of the house. Steven pulled away and they went inside his room. He looked at her and saw a deep cut above her eye. "He did this to you?" He asked angrily. "That's it! I'm done with this!"

He was about to go to his father when Leslie ran in front of the door. "Don't," she pleaded. "He'll hurt you like last time. And mom's not here anymore to stop him from killing you. I can't lose you."

"But Les, we can't keep letting him do this to us," he said.

"It's just a cut ok?" She said pushing away from the door. "I'm fine. And mom promised she'd come back for us right? It's only a matter of time. Then we'll be out of here."

He looked at her sadly. She was only twelve. She shouldn't have to deal with this abuse; this life. He sighed and hugged her closely. He just hoped that his mother would come back soon.

"_Mom!" Steven yelled and ran to the kitchen. He woke up to his mom screaming. His father had a frying pan in his hand. He saw him strike her across the face with it. Steven jumped on him and his father back landing on him. He got up and, without a second thought, started to hit him with the pan over and over again._

_His mother got up and tried to stop him. "Fred!" She screamed. "Fred, stop it!"_

_She went up and managed to grab his wrist. She grabbed the pan and threw it across the room. Fred turned around and punched her. "You better know your place Natalie," he growled. "And that goes for your dumbass son too!"_

_He turned around again. Steven tried to get up but Fred punched him. He wouldn't stop. Steven started to choke on his own blood. He could feel himself slipping away. Natalie saw an empty beer bottle on the counter and picked it up hastily. Smashing it against Fred's head glass flew everywhere. _

"_Mom?" Leslie called from the hallway._

"_Leslie, go back in your room!" Natalie shouted._

_Fred got up and stared at his wife like she had gone insane. She backed up near the door. All Steven saw left was his father lifting his fist and his mom screaming before he went unconscious. _

Steven woke up breathing heavy with sweat on his forehead. He looked beside him and saw Leslie sleeping soundly. He looked at the clock. It was almost seven in the morning. He took a deep breath. He had plans to meet Cameron in an hour. He softly kissed his little sister forehead before quietly getting out of bed.

Making his way to the living room, he saw his dad passed out on the floor. He couldn't believe how pathetic his own father was. He couldn't stand it. He grabbed his keys and went to meet Cameron.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Cameron asked as Steven walked into his house.

Steven shrugged as they shook hands. "Decided to take the scenic route," he joked. "So, what's the assignment?"

"Before we get into that," Cameron started, "I want to know about this girl that you've been hiding from me. Heard Jack talking about it to his candy. I'm pretty sure it's the same one I saw at the movies right?"

Steven tensed up. Jack could never keep his big mouth shut. Cameron was mad a disappointed. He could tell. He took a deep breath. There was no point in lying now. "Her name is Lola," he sighed. "She's my candy."

"How old and does she know?"

Steven looked down ashamed to have lied to his friend and partner. "Fifteen and not even the slightest clue," he replied.

Cameron looked at him like he was crazy. "That's not a suitable candy," he stated sternly. "And the fact that you kept this from me isn't suitable either."

Steven nodded agreeing. "I know, boss. But don't worry, I'm ready."

o0o0o

"Oh, my god, Steven," Lola exclaimed as Steven came into the lobby of Skilcraft. He had a black eye, a split lip, and two cuts on his left cheek. He looked like he had just gotten into a fight. "What happened to you?"

"Mugger," he grunted.

"Do you want me to call the police so you can report it?" She asked.

Steven nodded. Jack sat down on the couch as Lola went into Tommy's office. Steven joined him grunting again. He was getting a little too used to this. Lola came out and said the police were on their way. She examined her boyfriend to make sure he was ok. "Wow, he really did a number on you," Lola observed.

"Oh, thanks babe," Steven said sarcastically. "That really brought up my ego."

She let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Did he take any money?"

He shook his head. "I think he just wanted to kick someone's ass and chose me."

"Did you know him?" Jack asked.

"Yes, because I know all the random muggers of Gainesville," he answered sarcastically. "But he did say his name was Jules Palmer."

Jack looked at him surprised. Steven looked right back at him with a serious expression, both speaking with their eyes.

o0o0o

Jude was putting the last of her clothes in the drawers. She had gone shopping to relieve some tension. New outfits always made her feel better. She sat down on the bed and looked around the room. It was pretty plain except for the one picture of Tommy and Lola on the wall. She wanted to reconnect with her daughter. Ever since both of them had left she had this void in her. She flopped down on the bed and grunted.

Being stupid was her worst and most common quality. She wished she could just get rid of it. Better yet, she wished she could just erase the past and start new. A whole new life so she could redo everything. So many things she would change. So many moments she would make last every minute they didn't.

Jude remembered a time when she had a family that loved her. Then her memories went to the time Tommy and she had made their vows to each other and sealing it with a kiss. Then the time when they first saw Lola through the ultrasound. She swore life couldn't get any better than that. She still swore it was a perfect life.

A couple years later, she finally understood the phrase "what goes up, must come down". All of it came crashing down on her; one by one; faster and faster. It was her fault and she knew it. She broke Tommy's heart. Who would've known Jude would be the bad guy of the story? She sighed heavily.

She sat up hearing footsteps coming into her room. It was Tommy. He had on nice tan slacks, and a blue button up shirt. He was buttoning the cuffs and saw Jude looking at him. "Lola's coming home soon," Tommy said. "Tell her I already left and make sure she does her homework."

"I don't think she'll listen to me," Jude told him.

"Just tell her I said it, ok?" Tommy said.

Jude looked at him again. "Hot date tonight?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah," Tommy said happily. He hadn't dated anyone since he couldn't remember. "How do I look?"

"Fine," she sighed. "Have fun."

He looked at her and her sad face. "Tell Lola I also said to talk to you," he said. "I mean really talk to you."

"You haven't yet, why should she?" She asked.

"I'm talking to you," he defended.

She got up from the bed and went up to him. "You talk to me, but we haven't _talked_. Tommy we need to actually sit down and _talk_."

He gave her a serious expression. "Jude, I'm making nice for Lola. I still hate you. I still don't trust you. I still don't care why you did it, and what kind of excuse you have for it. So forget about it."

Walking away from her, Tommy grabbed his wallet and keys and slammed the front door.

* * *

**Sneak Peek for Ch. 7:**

_"Bree is my best friend, and she told me to give you a fair chance," she sighed. "I decided to take her advice. So, do you want to go to lunch or something today?"_

_Jude smiled. "Sure, that'd be great."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Steven inhaled the good tasting nicotine and it and traveled through his body relieving all the stress. He blew out the smoke and watched it swirl into random shapes and designs until it disappeared. Finally, the operator came on. "Yes, I'm looking for Natalie Voltren? It also might be under Natalie Fox." _

_He waited patiently as they looked up his mom. He had to figure out where she was. Or at least get her phone number. She needed to know that she couldn't wait anymore. They had to get out of there. "Natalie Yvonne Fox?" The operator asked._

_"Yes, yes that's her," he said._

_"Sir, I don't have any information on her," the operator said. "It says she moved out of state almost two months ago."_

_He couldn't believe his ears. "Out of state? Where does she live now?"_

_"I'm not sure exactly where. But it seems somewhere in Europe, near Italy."_

_It was true. His mom abandon them. She wasn't coming back for them. She had left her kids to fend for themselves. Steven hung up the phone. He dropped to his knees and screamed. The cigerrette broke inbetween his fingers. Then, suddenly, for the first time since he was nine, he brokedown. _


	8. Chapter 7: Let's Talk

I have this cool thing I like to do with my readers. It's a game I play sometimes with my stories. I come up with a chapter title. It'll be the name of a song and you have to tell me in the review who he singer is. If you get it right, then I give you a spoiler. And I have a JUICY one! I've been in class bored so I write.

I want to thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They are awesome and I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you guys! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Instant Star or it'd still be on the air. I don't own Tell Me Something I don't know sung by Selena Gomez.

Claimer: I own the song Almost and You and I.

* * *

Chapter 7: Let's Talk

Lola was jumping up and down nervously as she waited backstage. It was her first performance in front of a huge crowd. She checked herself in the full length mirror. She had to admit she loved her outfit. She had a white halter top. The jeans she was wearing were light blue. She was also wearing heel sandals that Sadie had bought her.

She could hear the crowd and got even more nervous. There was a knock on the door and Steven walked in. She turned around and smiled hoping he would like the outfit. Steven stared at her. She was stunning. He returned a smile her way a closed the door behind him. She twirled around showing off. The curls in her brown hair followed her movement beautifully.

He went up to her touching a curl. He pulled on it gently and then let it go. He chuckled when it sprung back. He chuckled when it sprung back. She smiled a little wider and wrapped her arms around his neck. He quickly returned the gesture snaking his arms around her waist.

Lola sighed contently. There was no greater feeling than being in his arms. She felt so safe and content. He kissed her cheek softly. She pulled away from his neck and kissed him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Lola and Steven ignored at first, hoping they would just go away. But it didn't happen. The knock came again and a voice came with it. "Lola, it's me dad," Tommy said.

They both pulled away quickly. "Oh no," Lola whispered to Steven. She looked around and grabbed his hand. She pushed him into the closet and closed the door.

The door opened and she went into the bathroom. Tommy opened the door and looked around in search of Lola. He heard the click of heels and saw her come out of the bathroom. "Oh, hey dad," Lola greeted walking towards him. Sorry, I was in the bathroom."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful," Tommy said.

"Thanks," she said and hugged him.

"You've got five minutes, ok?" He said pulling away.

She nodded and he left the room. Steven emerged from the closet and quickly kissed her before leaving the room as well. Lola took a deep breath and walked out.

Jude showed the bodyguard her VIP card and he let her in backstage. She walked down the narrow hallway remembering the times she was onstage singing her own songs. For the past seven years she's been hearing her song sung by other people. She'd never admit it, but she missed it. The only one of her company's client she liked was Invasion.

She passed some of the rooms looking for Tommy when she heard singing in Lola's dressing room. Opening the door, she saw Steven with his acoustic.

_From the moment that I saw you  
You had wrapped around your finger  
One kiss would make my head spin  
And your vanilla scent would linger_

_But when the secrets come out  
Everything will change  
And we can't go back  
We will never same_

_You almost made me stay  
You almost had your way  
I almost lost the fight  
I almost lost sight of the light  
When I was falling you caught me with your eyes  
And I almost, almost  
Didn't say Goodbye_

Steven looked up and saw Jude. He stopped abruptly. "Oh I'm sorry," Jude apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No, it's fine," Steven assured. "The song isn't done anyway. You want to go with me to see Lola perform?"

Jude smiled but shook her head. "She doesn't want me there," she sighed sadly. "I'm just here to tell Tommy something and I'm on my way back home."

He nodded and Jude went off to go find Tommy again. She got her check today in the mail, plus the money her company owed her. So she had 32,000 dollars in her back account, plus the 5,500 dollars check hidden in her purse. "Now give it up for The Salads opening act, Lola Quincy!" The man on stage shouted.

The audience screamed as Lola came out with the band. She waved to the people with an excited smile on her face. Her heart was beating faster than ever. She looked behind her. The lead guitarist nodded telling her they were ready. Nodding back she took a deep breath.

"This is my first single," she started, "and if you know it sing along. If not, have fun with it. Now in life you always have those people who try to tell you you'll never amount to anything. They kept telling me it was hard, and I can't take any shortcuts. All I gotta say is: tell me something I don't know."

They cheered knowing the song coming up and the music started playing.

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break in  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tell me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I heart it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never going to amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind and oh_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me  
__Something I don't know  
__Something I don't know  
__Something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me  
__Something I don't know  
__Something I don't know  
__Something I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile  
__What it takes to make you smile  
__Get you not to treat me like…  
__A child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me  
__Something I don't know  
__Something I don't know  
__Something I don't know_

Tommy was in the back watching Lola. He was so proud of her. The fans were loving it. Lola was firing them up. But he hated one thing. The way she preformed was exactly how Jude would. She was so much like her mother in so many ways. He would never tell her that. If his daughter knew, she would change everything about herself. He didn't want that. Lola was perfectly fine the way she was.

Jude saw Tommy looking out to the stage. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head and his smile faded. He turned his the rest of the body towards her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to tell you some good news," Jude said looking through her purse. She pulled out the envelope.

"What's that for?" He asked confused.

"For me," she answered. "It's my money. I can move out. Now, you don't have to show your total disdain for me 24/7."

He laughed bitterly. "Trust me, I'll go out of my way to show you how much I hate you."

"Oh darn." She snapped her fingers. "That just ruined my whole week."

They were in a sarcasm war. Tommy didn't feel like playing this game. "Bye Jude."

"Bye Quincy," she whispered.

She was walking away when she heard Lola's voice. Then she turned around when she heard the words.

_You and I can fly  
You and I can fight  
To get our dreams  
It can be easy as it seems  
As long as there's you and I  
We can survive_

She looked to see Lola then turned her eyes to Tommy. You and I was their song; Tommy and Jude's. Tommy had sung that to her at their wedding. She couldn't believe that she was singing it. "You gave her our song?" She demanded.

"Our song?" He asked a little irritated. "Jude we don't _have _anything anymore. You can thank yourself for that."

"Why do you always do that?" She shouted. "I know what I did! You don't have to remind me every second of the day!"

"I get reminded every time I see you!" He yelled as his voice cracked.

She looked at him sadly. "Tommy…" She trailed off not knowing what to say. He got in her face and whispered harshly, "Pack your shit and get out."

She stared at him for a couple of minutes. "Fine then."

Lola was on the phone with Bree on her way home from the concert. Since the beginning Bree had been trying to convince her to talk to her mom. She had given up for a while but started again. After an hour of trying to convince her, Lola was finally giving in. It was too much work to hate her mom. Even more work to just be indifferent. Maybe Bree had a point. She was her best friend and knew her better than almost anybody. So maybe she was on to something.

Tommy was back at the UF stadium helping pack up. Sadie dropped Lola off at the house. Walking in, she saw Jude tugging along a suitcase behind her. Jude saw her and stopped. "What are you doing?" Lola demanded.

"I'm moving out," Jude said setting the suitcase next to the door. Jude went back to her room and Lola followed.

"You're moving out now?" Lola asked incredulously. "But it's almost midnight. Trust me, you do _not_ want to drive around Gainesville after ten."

Jude was folding clothes in her other suitcase. "You and Tommy don't want me here," she said. "And I'm tired of trying to fix things. Obviously, neither of you want what I want."

Lola sighed and went over to her, grabbing her wrist to stop her. Jude looked at her confused. She sat down on the bed and Jude followed. "Look, I was talking to Bree earlier."

"Bree?"

"Bree is my best friend, and she told me to give you a fair chance," she sighed. "I decided to take her advice. So, do you want to go to lunch or something today?"

Jude smiled. "Sure, that'd be great. But today?"

"Well, yeah," Lola answered. "It's midnight. It's officially Saturday."

Tommy came into the house around one am. He was glad to finally be home. More so, he was glad Jude wasn't going to be there anymore. His prayers had finally been answered. Only four more months (if he was lucky) and then back to Canada. He and Lola will never have to see Jude again. He go to the living room and saw Jude and Lola laughing on the couch.

Popcorn was everywhere and they were watching Lola's favorite movie, Twilight. It looked like they were friends; best friends. What had changed in the few hours he was gone?

Tommy watched in aw as the two started to talk. "How can you think Coke is better than Mountain Dew?" Lola asked Jude.

"It's too sweet," Jude answered. "Coke is more…it's more…" she trailed off searching for the right word.

"Disgusting," Lola finished for her. Both of them laughed at the comment.

Tommy was enraged. Jude was winning over his own daughter. She wasn't going to corrupt her. Lola was his. He walked up to them furious. "What is going on here?" He asked loudly, not hiding his anger.

"Dad, we're just talking," Lola told him.

"You shouldn't be up this late," he said.

"Dad, c'mon, it 's a Friday," she tried to reason with him. "I'm always allowed to stay up la—"

He interrupted her. "Not anymore. Go to your room," he ordered.

She stared at him confused. "But—"

"Lola Marie, go!" He shouted louder than he wanted to.

Lola got up upset. "Goodnight Jude."

She briefly gave a death glare to Tommy and then went to her room.

Jude got up from the couch. "What was all that about?" Jude asked outrage by his behavior.

"What are _you_ doing with Lola?" Tommy asked getting up in her face.

"Nothing!" She shouted. "We were talking! What's wrong with that?"

"Everything!" He yelled. "You were supposed to be gone!"

"Well, my daughter wanted to talk to me!" She yelled back.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "_Your_ daughter? You haven't been in her life for ten years!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours!" He groaned. He punched the wall and it left a small hole from one of his knuckles. Jude jumped back a bit surprised. "You're the one who chose this when you went in the bed with my best friend. I'm trying to protect Lola from you!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong! She came up to me. She's the one that wanted to talk."

He calmed down a bit hearing that. He couldn't believe his ears. He wouldn't believe it. Lola would never. She hated Jude just as much as he did. "Leave," he whispered harshly. "When I wake up tomorrow you better not be here."

He was walking to his room when Jude stopped him by saying," Lola asked me to stay."

He turned around so fast he almost got whiplashed. "She what?" Things were just getting insane now.

Jude crossed her arms and walked up to him. "She asked me to stay," she repeated. "She wanted to talk to you about it before you sent her off to her room."

He stared at her for a good minute before turning around again. This was not his night. He put his hand on the doorknob. Before walking in he closed his eyes tightly. He knew he was going to regret this later. He knew he was going to hate himself in the morning. But he also knew that there was no way around it. If Lola wanted to Jude here, she would do whatever it takes to get her way. "If _my_ daughter wants you to stay, then fine. But don't think that you and I are going to change."

"Tommy…" He slammed the door.

Steven looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom in Skilcraft. He took off his sunglasses and sighed. he light touched the black and blue surrounding his eye and hissed. The fight last night was horrible. Leslie would've gotten seriously hurt if he hadn't gotten the middle. Nest he took off his jacket. It revealed a big gash on his elbow where his dad had cut him with a kitchen knife. He had patched it up last night and it stopped bleeding this morning.

He banged his first on counter. There was no reason to let it go this far. His mother was taking too long. She promised Leslie that she'd come back for them. So why wasn't she coming? What was she waiting for? He put on his jacket and sunglasses back on. Zipping up his jacket he walked out of the bathroom. He had to go back soon to finish a song. But right now he couldn't care less. He needed to find a way to find his mom, and get him and his sister out of there. He looked around making sure no one was looking for him. Then he walked out the back door in the alley. Thank God Cameron came by the house today. He dropped off the pack of cigarettes Steven had left at his house they day he put the gang leader, Jules Palmer, in jail.

He took out his Marlboros, took out a cigarette and lit it up. He leaned against the wall waking out his cellphone. He saw a text from Lola and opened it up.

**I miss you babe!  
Meet me at the mall  
tonight at 6. Food court.**

Steven thought about what he was going to do tonight. Then he remembered he had an assignment out of town with Gerald. He was new. Steven hated being teamed up with anyone, let along amateurs. It made a simple job very difficult and very long. He replied to the message.

**cant. promised lil sis  
id help w/ project**

He took a puff from his cigarette. He hated cancelling on Lola, but he had no choice in the matter. His phone vibrated, signaling another text message.

**Oh that sux. i was  
hoping to spend some  
time wit u 2day. ok…  
ill ttyl**

He didn't reply back. He dialed information. He needed to find his mom. He needed to tell her that home was getting worse. Steven inhaled the good tasting nicotine and it and traveled through his body relieving all the stress. He blew out the smoke and watched it swirl into random shapes and designs until it disappeared. Finally, the operator came on. "Yes, I'm looking for Natalie Voltren? It also might be under Natalie Fox."

He waited patiently as they looked up his mom. He had to figure out where she was. Or at least get her phone number. She needed to know that she couldn't wait anymore. They had to get out of there. "Natalie Yvonne Fox?" The operator asked.

"Yes, yes that's her," he said.

"Sir, I don't have any information on her," the operator said. "It says she moved out of state almost two months ago."

He couldn't believe his ears. "Out of state? Where does she live now?"

"I'm not sure exactly where. But it seems somewhere in Europe, near Italy."

It was true. His mom abandoned them. She wasn't coming back for them. She had left her kids to fend for themselves. Steven hung up the phone. He dropped to his knees and screamed. The cigarette broke in between his fingers. Then, suddenly, for the first time since he was nine, he broke down.

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Ch. 8:**

_Steven hadn't been in school for two days. Lola had tried to call him and text him but he wasn't answering. She asked Jack but he had no idea what was going on either. She was getting worried. Steven had never done this before. Today everyone was supposed to go to the studio. If he wasn't there, she was going to file a missing person's report._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Maybe you should tell your sweet the truth," Gerald suggested._

_"For the last time, it's candy," Steven said irritated._

_"But that doesn't make sense," he countered._

_Steven sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know when you would hang out with your friends and you had a candy bar?" Gerald nodded. "You would share with your friends. Everyone gets a piece of the candy."_

_"Oh," Gerald realizing what he was saying. "How many times have you done that?"_

_"Too many," Steven sighed sadly._


	9. SNEAK PEEK!

Hey everyone. I know, I know it's been like a year since I updated. I've had a lot of crap going on in my life but finally everything's going ok. By the way, I'm 7 months pregnant with a boy! Jeremiah Anthony is the name! yay! Anyway, so I'm finally starting to write again, and here's my "I'm sorry" present. A sneak peek into the story. I'll post up the next chapter soon! Just be a little more patient and it'll happen!

* * *

**Sneak Peek-**

Lola was sitting on the couch very uncomfortable. She wished Steven was there, but he had to talk to Cameron about something. They people around her, were just staring at her and whispering things. She tried to catch what they were saying but then she realized she probably didn't want to know what they were saying about her. One guy smiled and then winked at her. She shifted on the couch and looked away. She heard some muffled sounds coming from a room in the back. Then the door swung open.

It was Gerald and a blonde guy carrying out Emily. Her skirt was ripped and she was topless. Lola couldn't turn away. She looked so helpless and exhausted. She could hardly stand on her feet. She couldn't believe that Steven used to do that to someone. It was just cruel and heartless. They put her on the recliner and she whimpered. The blonde kissed her softly and it actually looked like she kissed back. "That was fun," he whispered to her. "Tell Jack thank you for me."

He turned to Lola and smiled. "And you're Steven's candy right?" He asked.

"He's not sharing me," she said trying to sound strong, but it came out with a shake in her voice.

The guy chuckled darkly. Lola got scared. "Then he must've lied, because everyone shares here," he said. "It's a rule. If you got a candy, you gotta share with the rest of the group. Now, come on."

He grabbed her and held her in his arms. She started kicking and screaming begging him to let go of her. She looked at Gerald for help but all he did was look away. Another one of the guys grabbed her legs. "Feisty, isn't she?" He said as he grabbed her legs. He grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. "And she taste so good."

"No!" She screamed. "Let me go!"

They started carrying her to the backroom when Steven walked in. He heard Lola screaming and finally saw them carrying her. He ran to them and knocked the guy that was holding her legs down. Lola fell on the floor as the other guy let go of her too. Steven punched him in the face and he fell. He picked up Lola from the ground. "My god, baby I'm so sorry," he said. "They didn't do anything to you did they?"

She shook her head. "N-no," she stuttered.

"Oh baby," he said and hugged her tightly.

One of the guys stood up touching the blood on their lip. "What the hell man!" He shouted.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Ben?" Steven asked outraged still holding Lola tight. "We are _not_ rapists! When a girl says no, then it's no!"

Ben laughed. "That's not what happened when Alicia said no, now did it?"

Lola looked up at Steven. What did Ben mean by that? Steven looked at him darkly. "That was a mistake, and it never happened again. But I'm not sharing my candy. So if I ever see you or anyone else take her against her will, I swear I will kill all of you!"

Lola shook against him. He sounded so dark, dangerous, and serious. She had never seen this side of him. Now, seeing the way he was acting now, it wasn't hard to realize why he was Cameron's partner in the gang. "Fine," Ben sighed. "It's your turn with Emily by the way."

He shook his head. "No, she's done," he said. "Cameron said we could have a break by the way. Here." Steven threw to him a bag of something but Lola couldn't really tell what it was. Ben inhaled it and gave it back to him.

"You always get the good shit," Ben said and sat down.

Lola took the bag from Steven's hand and smelled it. "Is that weed?" She whispered.

Steven nodded. "Yea, it is. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, ok? The guys will probably say something but just ignore them."

She gave the bag back to him. "Steven, I want to go home," she said. "I don't want to stay here."

"I can't leave yet," Steven said. "We're about to smoke, and Cameron just left. I have to stay here."

"Then I'll walk but I'm not staying here. I can't." She was about to start crying.

Steven brought her to the back so no one would see. "Sh, it's ok," he whispered and wiped a tear that went down her face. "I'll get Gerald to drive you home, ok?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't trust anyone here. Please Steven. At least drop me off at the park or something. I don't want to stay here."

He sighed. "Alright," he said. "I'm sorry for what just happened. Stay here and let me talk to Adam. He'll be able to watch over for a minute."

Lola stood there as Steven walked away. She hugged herself. All of a sudden, she felt scared, even when Steven was right beside her and holding her. She always felt safe in his arms, but now it was different. She wasn't sure if she could handle it, or even handle him being in this gang anymore. This isn't what she wanted, and she didn't want to be around an environment filled with drugs, gangs, and drinking. And if Steven was a part of it, she couldn't be with him. She had to tell him. Steven could either give up this life or give up her.

* * *

Alright so there you go! Again, I'm sorry for the loooooonnnnngggg delay but now my life is getting put back together so I can write again! Hope you enjoyed the sneak peek. Please review so I know what you think!


End file.
